Me gustaría algo dulce
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: Tobi le dice algo equivocado a su querido Dei-chan. ¡Ahora tendrá que arreglarlo! Pero, se le ocurrió... un método algo no muy común para obtener su perdón. ¿Cúal será ese "tratamiento"? ¡¡¡Feliz navidad! ¡¡¡Omedetto Kusisumasu!


Hola n_n!!!!!! Aquí vuelvo de nuevo en una fecha especial… **¡¡¡Navidad!!!! **Será el espíritu navideño supongo u_u…

**¡¡Viva la Navidad!! **(que deliciosa la cena navideña… *¬* Aunque casi me da indigestión T_T.)

Ok, pasemos a lo que se supone que vengo a hacer hoy a esta página ¡¡Publicar una historia n_n!!!

Aunque mi historia sea tan… como decirlo… ¿Rara? Sí, eso. Creo que esta vez me salió algo que jamás hubiera pensado que se me ocurriría T_T.

Se me ocurrió durante la cena de NocheBuena mientras mi familia hablaba de temas aburridos como siempre y yo que me moría de hambre y mi mamá que no servía la comida -_-!!! Entonces me puse a matar el tiempo como le dicen, pensando en una buena idea para un fic.

De todos modos, cuando se me ocurrió me parecía una obra maestra y ahora me parece una cursilería pervertida sin trama T_T.

Como sea, supongo que más tarde me odiaré por haberla publicado n_n jejeje.

**Es un Tobidei, que se me va ocurriendo, conforme avanzo la historia jejeje n_n. Me encanta la Navidad!!!! Te hace tener buenas ideas ^^!!! También en este fic, Tobi y Deidara ya son pareja y no sólo compañeros de equipo n_n.**

Espero que les guste aunque sea demasiado… rara… y los personajes no sean así realmente, pero por algo es una ficción!!!

**Omedetto Kusisumasu!!!! **(Feliz navidad en japonés n_n).

**Como siempre, Naruto no le pertenece a nadie que no sea Masashi Kishimoto T_T. ¡¡Yo sólo quiero a Tobi y a Dei ToT!!! Le regalo todos los otros -_-… **(aunque Sasori-sama no me vendría mal tampoco ¬w¬…)

Feliz lectura!!! **(aunque sea cursi n_n)**

* * *

Deidara, el rubio artista explosivo de Akatsuki:

-Eh, Kisame-san!! ¿Has visto a Tobi, uhn?

Kisame, el usuario del elemento agua y con aspecto de cetáceo:

-No, Dei-chan. Supongo que debe estar afuera.

-Arigató, Kisame-san.

-"Uhn… ¿Dónde podrá estar?"- se preguntaba el joven ojiazul, observando a su alrededor el extenso bosque que se extendía hacia la salida de la cueva.

Apenas había caminado unos pasos, cuando lo vio. Estaba recostado contra un jazmín, durmiendo tranquilamente a la sombra de éste, con aquella máscara anaranjada descansando a un costado de su pálido rostro. Deidara no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse suavemente, al pensar en lo dulce que se veía de esa manera.

Se acercó lentamente, con cuidado de no interrumpir su pequeña siesta al aire libre. Cuando estuvo frente a él, se arrodilló a un costado de su cuerpo, acariciando suavemente una de sus blancas mejillas y, aún sonriendo con ternura, depositó un pequeño beso sobre ella.

Con delicado cuidado, se acercó a su oreja y susurró con un pequeño dejo de regocijo:

-Hey, despierta Tobi, ¡ya volví, uhn!

El moreno abrió instantáneamente aquel par de grandes ojos negros y lo miró, sorprendido:

-¡Sempai! ¡Ya regresaste, qué bien! –dijo, sonriendo con dulzura y abalanzándose hacia el rubio Akatsuki, en un profundo abrazo.

Deidara volvió a ruborizarse y rió por la inocencia con la que solía tratar Tobi a todo el mundo. Le parecía algo encantador. Se acercó a su rostro de bellas facciones y apretó sus rosáceos labios contra los contrarios, en un tierno y dulce beso, a lo que Tobi no dudó en corresponder.

Se acomodó cuidadosamente entre las piernas del Uchiha y apoyó su rubia cabeza sobre su pecho, rodeando su espalda con sus pequeños brazos y cerrando sus bellos orbes azules, aún sin dejar de sonreír. Tobi, a su vez, colocó ambos brazos sobre su sempai, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

-Que bueno que hayas vuelto, sempai!-dijo, con alegría.

-No sé que haría si te fueras y nunca regresaras…-continuó, con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Deidara abrió los ojos y se incorporó, quedando de frente con su compañero.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Jamás haría eso, uhn! –dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y regalándole una de esas sonrisas que lo hacían saber que todo estaría bien- Tú sabes muy bien, que yo tampoco podría estar sin ti, uhn…-susurró, volviendo a recostarse sobre el pelinegro.

-Es cierto, sempai. ¡Es por eso que siempre debemos estar juntos y nunca debemos separarnos! –exclamó, riendo juguetonamente y proporcionándole un tierno beso en la frente al más joven.

-Ya lo sé, Tobi… -respondió Deidara, sonriendo a su vez y entrecruzando sus blancos dedos de la mano izquierda con los del ojinegro.

* * *

Tiempo después, cuando el crepúsculo estaba a punto de ocultarse para darle paso a una noche cálida y techada de estrellas, ambos Akatsuki regresaron a su hogar, la Akatsuki-cueva.

Pero antes de entrar, Tobi se detuvo a un costado de la cueva para colocarse su máscara, ya que su identidad debía permanecer secreta para los otros miembros de la organización.

-Espera, Tobi… -lo detuvo el ojiazul.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, sempai?

-Antes de ponerte la máscara, yo… -dijo, acercándose hacia él y sonriéndole dulcemente- Necesito darte algo…

-¿Qué necesitas, semp…?- pero su duda fue respondida por los brazos del rubio, que rodearon rápidamente su cuello y sus tibios labios sobre los suyos en un beso apasionado y cariñoso. Tobi se sonrojó y sonrió para sus adentros, antes de cerrar los ojos y rodear la pequeña cintura del artista con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, respondiendo a aquel amoroso contacto.

Cuando ambos se quedaron sin aire, separaron sus labios, jadeando suavemente los dos. Aunque aún permanecían abrazados y así estuvieron por un largo rato.

-Tobi…

-Dime, sempai…

-Ai shitaru… **(significa "Te quiero" en japonés n_n)**

-Yo no te quiero, Deidara-sempai…-El ojiazul sintió un frío helado en su corazón y dijo:

-¡¿Qué?! Pero tú… -Tobi no lo dejó terminar, empujándolo suavemente contra la pared rocosa de la cueva hasta quedar con ambos cuerpos casi pegados y dejando sus labios a menos de dos centímetros de los suyos.

-No me dejaste acabar, sempai… -susurró dulcemente en su oído- Yo no te quiero… Yo te amo, Deidara –pronunció, usando por primera vez su nombre sin el sufijo ya conocido. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, apresó sus labios en un dulce beso nuevamente.

Cuando se separaron, Deidara lo miró con las mejillas teñidas de suave carmín, pero con el semblante enojado.

-¡Eres un baka, uhn! ¡No hagas esas cosas! –dijo, desviando la vista de aquella dulce sonrisa que presentaba el rostro de Tobi, esa que lo hacía derretirse de sólo verla y no podía negársele nada.

-Gome, sempai, pero es la pura verdad. Lo que yo siento por ti no es cariño, sino amor –respondió tiernamente y abrazándolo de nueva cuenta.

-Uhn… -murmuró, aún enfadado con él.

-Onegai, sempai, ¡perdóname! Veamos… ¡yo sé como hacer que me perdones, Deidara-sempai! –exclamó entusiasmado –Vamos adentro y te mostraré.

-De acuerdo, uhn…-respondió, curioso de lo que se traería entre manos.

* * *

-¿Q-qué es e-eso, uhn? –preguntó, intentando creer que lo que el moreno traía entre sus manos no era lo que pensaba que era.

-¿Te refieres a esto, sempai? –contestó, mostrando una sonrisa pícara que intentó disfrazar de inocente- Son… dangos. ¿A ti te gustan los dangos, verdad, sempai?- siguió preguntando, tomando uno de los palillos y llevándolo hacia su boca, degustando lentamente la dulce salsa Mitarashi **(así se llama la salsa que llevan los dangos encima) **que chorreaba lentamente de las pequeñas bolitas de arroz, para luego introducirla en su boca, masticando lentamente, sintiendo como algunos pequeños restos del dulce líquido quedaban pegados a sus labios.

-Yo… S-si me gustan ¿y qué hay con eso, uhn? –respondió el ojiazul, sintiendo como se le hacía agua la boca al ver a Tobi comiendo con tanta sensualidad algo tan simple como un dango.

-Nada, sempai… -respondió, sonriendo nuevamente, y comiendo otro dango.

-

-

-

-¿Quieres… sempai? –dijo el moreno al cabo de un rato, sobresaltando al rubio.

-¿Qué, uhn?

-Decía que si quieres un dango, sempai. Hace un largo rato que estás observándome y pensé que tal vez quisieras uno…

Entonces Deidara no pudo soportarlo más y dijo:

-¡De acuerdo, tú ganas! Perdóname, uhn… -murmuró, desviando la mirada hacia abajo y sonrojándose con fuerza- ¡Pero ya deja de hacer eso, uhn!

-¿Hacer qué? –respondió "sorprendido".

-¿Ah, no sabes? –el ojiazul se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro y susurró: -Esto…

Se inclinó hacia sus labios y, lenta y sensualmente, pasó su lengua de arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda por los carnosos labios de Tobi, degustando él mismo como hace un rato quiso hacer, aquella exquisitamente deliciosa salsa, perfectamente elaborada y tan sabrosa. Aunque lo era mucho más si la probaba de los labios de Tobi.

Cuando ningún rastro quedó, Deidara volvió a su posición anterior y lamiendo distraídamente sus labios, como degustando el sabor de aquel postre.

-Mmmh… No estaba tan mal… -dijo, por fin, sonriendo.

Tobi sonrió a su vez y respondió:

-Tienes razón, sempai… Pero aún hay más dangos, por si quieres…

* * *

**¡¡Aquí termina!! **Espero que les haya gustado n_n!!

**Sé que no tiene nada que ver con la Navidad T_T, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo "dulce"** (si me entienden, jejeje ¬w¬)

**Tiene un comienzo dulce pero luego se torna pervertido, me quedó así y no se puede hacer nada contra eso n_n.**

Si no les gustó… ¡¡¡es una pena, pero ya lo leyeron, jejeje XD!!!!

Nos vemos en otro futuro fic, es muy lindo hacer oneshoots n_n, jajaja.

**Feliz Navidad nuevamente!!! Espero que la pasen con los que quieren y los que no quieren que se jodan XD!!**

Besos y prueben los dangos que son ricos de verdad *¬*!!!!

Si ponen en el buscador de Google, encontraran la receta y los ingredientes enseguida. **Itadakimasu!!!!!!!**

**ººº¡¡¡¡¡Viva el TobiDei y la Navidad!!!!!!!!ººº**


End file.
